Buttons and zipper structures are commonly used in clothing. Compared to buttons, zipper structures have a wider range of usability and stronger structural properties. Generally, a zipper structure has a zipper slider and a zipper chain. The zipper slider can be guided by the zipper chain for being pulled back and forth on the zipper structure and can be widely applied in clothing and accessories. However, the conventional zipper slider still leaves room for improvement.